Fleuriste
by Catirella
Summary: OS – Bonne année 2009 à vous tous... - Ce soir c’était leur 10ème rendez-vous... Mais l’un d’eux à un retard de presque 2 heures à celui-ci...


Titre : **Fleuriste**  
Auteur : Catirella  
Disclaimer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !  
Genre : **OS/ AU et OOC**… Ecrit le 24 janvier 2009 (_texte non corrigé, pas de bêta_).

Note de l'auteur (24 janvier 2009) :

_Je sais cela fait plusieurs mois que je n'ai pas donner de nouvelles, mais comme l'on dit, on ne fait pas toujours ce que l'on veut dans la vie.  
Je sais que j'ai sûrement pas mal de message en attente sur ma messagerie, mais suite à plusieurs concours de circonstances il n'ai impossible à ce jour de les consultés comme d'y répondre.  
N'étant pas une partisante des petites notes sauvages pour expliquer mon absence sur le site durant presque 7 mois, j'ai ce jour écrie un petit texte qui n'aura pas de bêta, donc inutile de crier que ce texte comporte des fautes à m'en plus finir. J'ai fait au mieux au vue de la situation._

_Pour ce qui est de mon absence sur le site celui-ci est strictement personnel et aussi du au fait que j'ai de gros soucis internet. D'où le fait que je ne peux consulter mes mails.  
Pour ce qui est de mes fictions à chapitre en cours, elles ne sont pas abandonnées, mais en suspend. A ce jour je me considère être sans correctrice hors mis peut être une, mais il faut que je la contacte pour savoir s'il lui ai toujours possible d'être ma bêta. Quoi qu'il en soit les explications seraient trop long, mais sachet que je finirais mes fictions lorsque j'en aurai la possibilité._

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et une **Bonne et Heureuse Année 2009** avec plus que du retard.  
Bise, Catirella_

_(une dernière chose, pour ce texte ce qui est en italique sont les pensées d'Heero.)_

_

* * *

_

**_Fleuriste_**

_

* * *

_

_Pathétique… Je suis pathétique… Comment ai-je pu croire un seul instant qu'il allait venir… Même cette putain de rose à la con pend lamentablement, signe qu'elle aussi est en accord avec l'état d'esprit dans lequel je suis à cet instant… Et cette pluie qui n'en finit pas_ (soupire)_ … Si seulement j'avais eu l'intelligence de prendre mon parapluie, mais non, il a fallu que je me précipite hors de chez moi pour aller acheter cette fleur de malheur pour lui… D'ailleurs ! … Aime t'il les rose ?_ (re-soupir)_ … Et pourquoi je lui ai acheter celle-ci ? C'est un homme… Enfin je crois ! … Bien sûr que c'est un homme… Bien que !_ (affaissement des épaule dans un soupir)_ … Il m'a peut-être téléphoner ?_

Heero Yuy car c'était le nom de cet homme, sorti son portable de la poche de son manteau, puis leva un sourcil dégoulinant d'eau en constatant que celui-ci était éteint.

_Pourquoi est t'il éteint ! La pluie…_ (énième soupir)_ … Je suis pathétique… Cela ne me ressemble pas d'avoir attendu presque 2 heures sous une pluie battante sans parapluie. Mon portable lui non plus ni a pas survécu, tout comme la rose._

- **HEERO.  
**- Hn !

Heero releva la tête vers la voix qui venait de crier son nom, puis entrouvrit la bouche en écarquillant les yeux à la vision qui s'offrait à lui.

- Duo.

Le prénom ne fut que murmure, Heero cru un instant à un mirage en plein déluge. L'instant d'après l'illusion ce retrouva coller à son torse le nez enfouit dans son cou, ce qui le fit frissonner.

- Je suis désolé, je suis tellement désolé.  
- Duo !  
- J'ai voulu te téléphoner mais…  
- Mais ?

Duo releva ses yeux brillants de larmes vers Heero, ses joues étaient teintés de roses d'avoir couru sans doute, ses long cheveux eux semblaient ne pas être encore totalement en immersion… Heero ne put que le trouver magnifique, l'attente n'avait pas été vaine après tout… Il l'avait dans ses bras… _!_ … _Tien !_ ... _Où étaient passer la rose et son portable ?_

- On m'a voler mon portable…  
- Oh.

Duo à la fin de sa phrase c'était mis à pleurer et avait replonger son nez dans le cou d'Heero… Heero lui ce contenta de sourire en lui caressant les cheveux, cheveux qui commencer d'ailleurs à être mouiller plus qu'il ne le faut.

- Nous devrions nous abriter.

Duo renifla et regarda Heero avec un moue des plus _adorable_… Ce fut la seule penser qu'arrivait à avoir Heero en le fixant.

- Pourquoi ?

_Baka… Il pleut et tu vas finir par être aussi tremper que moi_ (Soupir)_ …_

- Il pleut.  
- Et tu m'as attendu tout ce temps sous la pluie, je suis désolé…

Et Duo reparti à pleurer et Heero re-soupira.

- Viens, allons quelque part où il fait chaud.

Troisième regarde de Duo où Heero se perdit.

- Chez toi.

_Hn ! Chez moi ! … J'habite où déjà ! Trowa où es-tu ?  
_  
- Heero !  
- Hn ? … Heu oui… Chez moi… C'est que…  
- Tu ne veux pas ? Tu vis avec quelqu'un ?  
- Hn ! Non non non, je vie seul… Je… Je ne mis attendais pas.  
- On ne peut pas aller chez moi, je vie toujours chez mes parents, d'ailleurs c'est à cause de ma mère que je suis en retard.  
- Hn !  
- J'ai froid.  
- Hn ! … Oh, oui je suis désolé. Viens je n'habite pas loin.

Duo à regret quitta le torse ou plutôt le manteau d'Heero et lui emboita le pas. Au premier pas un bruit étrange venant de ce qu'il venait à coup sûr d'écraser lui fit regarder ce qui ce trouver au sol. Ce fut Heero qui réagit en premier.

- Mon portable.

Duo vira au blanc, Heero ramassa celui-ci puis le mis dans sa poche. Son portable aillant atterrit sur le trottoir, la rose ou tout du moins ce qu'il en rester devait si trouver elle aussi. En un demi tour il la trouva, la ramassa et la tonna à Duo, qui regarda tour à tour Heero et la rose pendante à cause de la tige qui avait casser.

- C'est pour moi ?  
- Oui… Désolé elle n'a pas appréciée toute cette pluie.

Duo la prit en rougissant et souriant comme une collégienne… Enfin collégien, qu'il n'était plus déjà depuis plusieurs années.

- Merci… Désolé pour le portable.  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'en ai un autre chez moi… Tu… Tu aimes les fleurs ?

Duo rit… Heero sourit comme un idiot…_ Je viens de me rendre compte que ma question était des plus stupide comme mon interrogation sur le fait qu'il aimait les fleurs… Je suis définitivement pathétique… … … Et amoureux…_

- Je travaille pour Trowa, as-tu oublier ?

Heero secoua la tête en signe de négation, puis il prit Duo par la main pour qu'il ne se perde pas en ce rendant chez lui… Duo rougit encore plus et ce laissa guider par son aîné de quelques années … … … … … Ils ne leur fallurent pas plus de 15 minutes pour arriver à la porte d'entrée de chez Heero. Heero avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser temps celui-ci battait vite… C'était la première fois qu'une personne autre qu'un membre de sa famille ou qu'un de ses amis pénétrait chez lui… Une fois la porte ouverte, il s'effaça pour laisser entrer un Duo tout chose la rose à la main.

Et moins de 10 minutes plus tard.

- Il n'y a plus aucun doute… Tu es bien informaticien, je n'ai jamais vue une personne possédant 4 ordinateurs !  
- Heuuuuu, c'est que je travail chez moi très souvent.  
- Je sais… Tu ne l'as déjà dit tu sais… … … … Heero.  
- Hum ?

Duo sourit… Heero semblait en pleine bataille avec le couvercle de la boite du chocolat en poudre, qui semblait t'il ne voulait pas s'ouvrir. Duo la lui pris des mains, ce qui fit rougir Heero… Les doigts de Duo étaient tellement doux… Pour cacher sa gêne Heero bondit pratiquement sur le réfrigérateur pour sortir du lait. Duo expert en chocolat chaud n'eut aucun mal à ouvrir cette pauvre boite de chocolat en poudre, mais tout à sa tache fini, il n'en oublia pas qu'il voulait parler à Heero…

- Je tiens à m'excuser pour mon retard plus que conséquent.  
- Ce n'est pas grave.  
- **Si ça l'est**… (soupir) … Mon erreur a été de dire à ma mère à peine rentrer chez moi, que je m'étais fait voler mon portable en sortant du travail. Une fois la mauvaise nouvelle annoncer j'ai commencer à prendre la direction de ma chambre, afin de me préparer pour notre rendez-vous, mais elle m'a choper au passage et m'a trainer au commissariat pour porter plainte. Je l'ai maudite… Je ne savais même pas que mon portable avait une assurance. Quoi qu'il en soit j'ai cru que je ne ressortirais jamais au vue du monde et de la lenteur. Presque 4 heures pour un bout de papier, le pire c'est que je n'avais plus ton numéro puisqu'il était dans mon portable et je ne connais pas celui de Trowa par cœur et celui de Quatre était éteint… J'ai pris le premier taxi que j'ai trouver en sortant du commissariat en plantant ma mère sur le trottoir…Elle va me tuer d'ailleurs lorsque je rentrerais ! … Voilà pourquoi je suis arriver avec pratiquement 2 heures de retard à notre 10ème rendez-vous, je suis tellement désolé, mais tellement heureux que tu n'ais attendu.

- Comment fais-tu ?  
- Pour quoi ?  
- Pour parler aussi vite et autant ?

Duo rougit et ce mordit la lèvre inférieur. Heero l'attira à lui pour le serrer dans ses bras… Duo était à croquer dans une de ses chemise. Duo soupira de bien être, il avait rêver de cette instant depuis leur première rencontrer… Heero était son prince charmant.

En y repensant Duo sourit…

**- Deux mois plus tôt -**

- Je vous ai demander si vous aviez des jonquilles jeune homme.  
- Je l'ai bien compris madame et je vous ai répondu que ce n'était pas la bonne période pour ces fleurs.  
- Vous ne pouviez pas en faire pousser dans vos serres ?  
- … ! … … Nous sommes fin novembre madame, pourquoi ne pas prendre d'autre fleurs que nous avons toute l'année, comme des roses par exemple.  
- Je veux des jonquilles.

Duo ferma les yeux et ce mordit la lèvre pour ne pas assommer la mémé avec la fleur en pot qui ce trouvait à coté de lui. Elle lui casser les pieds avec ses jonquilles depuis plus d'une demi-heure et là son vase de patience commencer à déborder. Une fois qu'il eut repris un semblant de contrôle, il sourit de toutes ses dents à la charmante mamie.

- Je vous suggère d'aller tenter votre chance chez un autre fleuriste madame, qui sait, celui-ci aura peut être des jonquilles qui ne faneront jamais.  
- Pardon ! Ou pourrais-je trouver de telles fleurs ?  
- Chez les Pompes funèbres ou les fleuristes de cimetières.  
- OH.

Ce fut le seul son que put sortir la veille peau aux yeux de Duo sous le coup de la colère. Par contre Duo vit la canne de celle-ci ce lever dangereusement en sa direction. Seul reflexe de Duo, se protéger le visage du coup de canne qu'il allait ce prendre à coup sûr… Mais le coup n'arriva jamais.

Duo ouvrit un œil pour voir ce qui ce passer n'entendant plus rien et fut étonner de voir la mamie tétaniser de peur la canne en l'air. Il regarda la source qui avait pu la mettre dans une telle frayeur et tomba sur un Dieu vivant tel un prince charmant qui venait de sauver sa princesse. L'homme en question avait emprisonner la canne de la mamie avec sa main droite et pour couronner le tout, il la foudroyait du regarde. Duo était sous le charme.

- Avez-vous fini avec le fleuriste madame ?

Duo redescendit de son petit nuage et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois tout en fixant l'homme, qui assurément était tout aussi grand que son patron.

- Heuu, oui, je vais aller chez un fleuriste plus aimable avec la clientèle.

La mamie récupéra sa canne et quitta les lieux. Duo la regarda sorti avec les sourcils froncer et lui tira la langue dans un moment de maturité pur lorsqu'elle eu franchi les portes de la boutique. L'homme sourit en coin en le voyant faire, et Duo vira au rouge lorsqu'il se souvint qu'il n'était pas seul. Rouge de honte Duo reporta son attention à son nouveau client.

- Heuuu, vous désirez monsieur ?  
- Je suis venu voir Trowa Barton.  
- Ah…  
- Je suis là…… Duo la prochain fois que tu invites une de nos cliente à aller chez les Pompes funèbres, je t'envois en stage chez les sœurs de Quatre.

- AH non tout mais pas ça s'il te plait. Elles sont elle sont… C'est ma mère multiple de 20.

Le sauveur sourit face à la réaction de Duo, quand au parton en la personne de Trowa Barton, celui-ci leva le seul sourcil visible tout en souriant en coin.

**- Retour au présent -**

Tous après cela c'était passer comme dans un rêve… Aux yeux de Duo… Et d'Heero aussi il faut bien le reconnaître.

Trowa après l'entrevu avec Heero qui c'était dérouler dans son bureau, avait invité celui-ci à dîner le soir même chez lui et son compagnon. Compagnon qui n'était autre que Quatre Winner, meilleurs ami d'enfance de Duo. Quatre ne voulant pas ce retrouver seul pendant que son amant discute avec Heero, qui n'était autre que le seul ami que Trowa c'était fait durant ses années de collège et lycée, avait invité Duo de son coté.

Ce soir là Heero et Duo firent plus ample connaissance et ce donnèrent leur tout premier rendez-vous pour le week-end à venir en sortant de chez leurs amis… Depuis, 2 mois c'était écouler et Duo avait terriblement envi de passer la vitesse supérieur avec Heero… D'ailleurs le canapé qu'il avait repérer en faisant le tour du propriétaire semblait parfait pour un premier rendez-vous plus pousser.

- Heero.  
- Hum.

Duo sourit… Heero malgré son apparence froide était tout autre, il ne l'en aimait que plus.

- Si nous allons sur le canapé.  
- Et et les chocolats chauds.

Duo sortie son nez du tee-shirt d'Heero et plongea ses améthystes brillantes dans les yeux marines d'Heero.

- Plus tard.

Heero ne répondit rien, mais le baiser que Duo reçu en retour valu plus que toute les réponses du monde.

**_FIN_**

* * *

_Voilà, j'espère que ce texte fait à la va vite cet après midi, vous aura fait plaisir. Je ne sais pas si celui-ci aura des reviews, mais si je ne vous répond pas dans l'immédiat ne vous en formalisez pas. Une réponse arrivera un jour c'est promis. J'ai pu constater qu'il y avait eu du changement aussi niveau review, l'adresse mail n'ai pu mentionner, donc plus de possibilité de répondre en directe au(x) review(s) anonyme(s).  
Aller, assez de blabla de ma part… Je m'excuse pour finir auprès de vous concernant toutes les fautes (et je suis sûr qu'il y en a) que je n'ai pas trouver en me relisant. A bientôt j'espère. Bise, Catirella_

* * *


End file.
